


mistakes we knew we were making

by orphan_account



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note from Spencer, with the question "Will you go out with me, Lassie?" and then the options "Yes", "No", and "I'll kill you, Spencer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes we knew we were making

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Straylight Run song of the same name.

Carlton has made the biggest mistake of his life. And the sad thing, the really sad thing, is that he brings it upon himself, because Spencer, Spencer who needles his way into Carlton's house after a particularly long shift and then proceeds to make a lot of noise about things that Carlton couldn't care less about, Spencer comes in, and Carlton thinks, with absolutely no degree of logic involved, that the best way to shut his endless babble is to kiss him.

And if that isn't bad enough, if that could not possibly be bad enough, when Spencer pulls back, looking startled for the first time in his entire life, Carlton doesn't make an excuse about temporary insanity or rabies or anything. No, Carlton kisses him again, and this time Spencer doesn't pull back, Spencer doesn't do anything but kiss him back, and that is probably all Carlton's fault.

*

The first time Carlton realizes it's a mistake—other than the whole fucking time, where he was forcibly reminded every single second that he was jerking off _Shawn Spencer_\--is when, after, Spencer looks at him and goes,

"Hey, Lassie, you're all. Buff. And fit. And manly and stuff."

And Carlton could have even taken that as a compliment in Spencer's typically awful style, except for the fact that Spencer sounded surprised, which made the whole thing sort of insulting.

*

The second time Carlton realizes it's a mistake—other than the entire night after, wherein Carlton mutters "What did I do?" to himself, and really, he's so glad he lives alone right now, because that way there's no one there to watch him slip into total insanity—is when he shows up to work the next day, exhausted and tense, and there's already a note waiting for him on his desk. A note from Spencer, with the question "Will you go out with me, Lassie?" and then the options "Yes", "No", and "I'll kill you, Spencer."

The worst part of it all, other than that Spencer actually made an applicable option for him like the psychic he most certainly is not, is that O'Hara is looking at him with a glint in her eye that says she read the note, and she is very, very amused. And really, the last thing he needs on top of everything else is O'Hara forcibly reminding him that, yes, Shawn Spencer is never going to leave him alone, and that maybe that's his own fault for sticking his damn hands down Spencer's pants.

Not that Carlton will ever, ever admit that last bit out loud.

*

The third time Carlton realizes it's a mistake is when Spencer decides to wander in sometime around noon, looking well-rested and content, and honestly, it's like nothing will ever ruffle Spencer, not even a little bit.

Carlton looks very carefully at everything but Spencer, but Spencer heads to O'Hara, which, honestly, if Carlton wasn't relieved he'd be insulted again.

"Jules," Spencer says. "That shade of periwinkle is very nice on you."

Carlton lets his head drop onto the desk, and only surfaces to hear Spencer say, "Gus says periwinkle is a very flattering colour on me, but I can accept some competition."

And Carlton, not for the first time, fervently wishes Guster was here to leash his annoying pet, because when Carlton leaves his desk, Spencer catches up at a jog.

"You didn't answer my note," Spencer says, with an accompanying facial expression that Carlton is going to pretend is absolutely not a pout.

"Spencer," Carlton says.

"I know, I know," Spencer says, waving a hand dismissively. "You'll kill me, you hate me, shut up, but." Here he lowers his voice. "But you took my virtue, Lassie, and then kicked me out, and I feel very used right now."

Carlton rolls his eyes. The idea of Spencer and virtue are not ones that coexist in any world.

"So you owe me dinner," Spencer adds.

Carlton ignores him.

*

The fourth time Carlton realizes it's a mistake is when he discovers that Spencer seems to think ignoring him means yes, and then proceeds to bully him to a Mexican restaurant nearby after Carlton's shift. And it's awkward, even if the food is good, and Spencer neither eats pineapple nor ruminates upon pineapple as an ingredient, which is a relief.

It's awkward, and Spencer still looks sort of content, which generally is an expression that Carlton doesn't like to see on him, because it means Spencer's two steps ahead of him. Which is easy, right now, because Carlton has absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on here, other than that he's willingly eating in Spencer's presence, and that Spencer gives kind of fantastic blowjobs, the kind that Carlton might even tolerate his presence for.

*

The fifth time Carlton realizes it's a mistake is staring up at the ceiling that night, with Spencer's arm tucked over his chest and his thigh, heavy, pinning Carlton's legs. Spencer's snoring, and of course he snores, because it's not possible for Spencer to do anything that doesn't make Carlton want to kill him.

Carlton stares up at the ceiling, and Spencer snuffles into his neck, which is incredibly annoying and not the least bit endearing. Carlton still isn't sure how an awkward dinner turned into sex, but that is apparently how Spencer operates. Which is more fine by him than he'd like to admit.

Carlton stares up at the ceiling, and tries to remove Spencer's thigh, which is a failure, and then huffs, and the worst thing about all of this, the worst thing is that he isn't even upset. The worst thing is that he thinks he might just be content.

He stops keeping track.


End file.
